Progressive Christian Party
The Progressive Christian Party was a breakaway of Walden founded by Marcus Villanova during the Federal Elections, 2011. The party was formed to give a sense of not only religious hope in the community but to help to what God intended. The party aims to "Do what is right and the best for people." The PCP is lead by Villanova, who has been a part of many progressive parties. The party allowed people of all races or religions, being that the Villanova is half Jewish and Lutheran, but only practices Christian holidays. The party's mission statement was, "It does everything in the name of God" and encouraged community helpers in the youth and community program Good Community which helped out at food banks and homeless shelters. History During the Federal Elections, 2011, Marcus Villanova wanted to create a progressive party with the values of Christianity. Due to the low activity of Walden he left and started his own party. He got elected for another year in January. However, in April, Villanova left to join the CPL.NM, and the PCP became a minor party. Most of the support shifted to Northern Kings and runs candidates in Amish Kinley. The party, with weak leadership, runs candidates for the Amish Kinley council and other state wide races. The party has been unsucessful and has not gained any support. Manifesto Environment * The PCP wants to protect the environment by passing laws to protect it. We think that it is a creation of God and should be perserved. We would like to have more places in Lovia protected by NPS rule. Market and economy * Free Market or Closed? - The PCP thinks that a regulated free economy is the best way to go. It will allow growth but not hurt the middle class people. * Taxation - A semi-progressive tax system is a good and proven way to help the middle class. To allow people to be poor is a sin. Social Issues * Gay rights - We agree that two persons of the same sex can marry. Denying the right to happiness to only some people is somewhat racist. * Abortion - We disagree with abortion. Not that we're taking away a civil right of women, but that the baby doesn't have a right to choose whether it wants to live or not. We fully support the usage of condoms, and drugs when a baby is born. We also agree with the abortion of products of rape. * Other rights - We fully support other religions, creeds, races, and both sexes. We teach that in our non-religious community program Good Community. * Drugs - We want to change the issue on drugs, primarily on alcohol or tabacco. We want the drinking age changed to 25, and smoking age to 25. On smoking packages we want huge warnings showing the giant risk of tabacco. As for cannibis we agree with that it should be used for cancer patients and near-death situations. * Guns - We don't officially hold a position on the issue but allow own members to have there own position on this, either conservative or progressive. Social services and education * We want to help pass the current disscusion about Yuri's social security and minimum wage plan. It helps the middle class and seniors have a more comfortable life. We also hope for the passing of Universal health care. * We, like other parties, such as CCPL, LAP and Walden, want a better education system that makes Lovia's children smarter and have a better option in the world. We would also like more money for teachers and more equipment for school athletics and learning tools. Foreign policy * War - We believe that war is a stupid thing and only results in unlawful deaths, though we do think that a small army for show is a good thing to have. * Talks - We believe in huge foriegn talks to globalism ourselves and make friends, not only for the allies but to strenthen our economy and trade. Former Members * Marcus Villanova - Leader of the PCP, MOTC and Governor of Clymene﻿ Category:Political party Category:Progressive Christian Party